The present application relates to an alignment film for controlling alignment and a method of manufacturing the same. The present application further relates to a phase difference device including an alignment film for controlling alignment and a method of manufacturing the same. The present application furthermore relates to a display unit including the foregoing phase difference device.
In the past, as a stereoscopic image display unit using polarized glasses, three has been a display unit in which polarization state of outputted light of a left-eye pixel is different from polarization state of outputted light of a right-eye pixel. In such a display unit, in a state that a viewer wears the polarized glasses, outputted light from the left-eye pixel enters only the left eye, and outputted light from the right-eye pixel enters only the right eye, and thereby a stereoscopic image is able to be observed.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3360787, a phase difference device is used for outputting light so that polarization state of outputted light of a left-eye pixel is different from polarization state of outputted light of a right-eye pixel. In the phase difference device, a phase difference region having a slow axis or a phase advance axis in one direction is provided correspondingly to the left-eye pixel, and a phase difference region having a slow axis or a phase advance axis in a direction different from that of the former phase difference region is provided correspondingly to the right-eye pixel.